No fear in death
by Yugiohchix2008
Summary: some one dieds i won't say how but ever one is having a really hard time getting over it especaily Yami. Can every one find peace and will Yami run of the edge because of guilt! find out[complete]
1. The accendent?

Hoot this was suppose to be a one-shot fic put I when I fought out I wrote 20 pages and I wasn't even done yet I thought chapters would work out better.  
  
Malik: U mortal fools rely on technology way to much  
  
Yugi: how is this guy?  
  
Malik: I AM YOUR WORSE NIGHT MARE  
  
Yugi: AWWWWWW the world has run out of hamburgers?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Malik: OO;;;;;;; no, o forget it  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last bell rang in domino high. Yugi and Joey waited for Tea and Tristan so they could all walk home together like they always did. Tristan and Tea peak around the corner with there bags and books. They smiled at Yugi and Joey as they fuss over the test they took in math but another subject comes into the conversation.  
  
"You guys ever wonder what would happen if I died"  
  
"What do you mean Yug?"  
  
"I mean what if some how my soul leaves my body, would Yami take over permanently"  
  
Yami was on the roof of a nearby house wondering why little Yugi was talking of such a thing and how he could never live with him self if such a thing happened. But the subject had never crossed his mind knowing fully that Yugi would died some day he just hoped not soon  
  
"Yugi why would you bring up such a horrible subject"  
  
"Well where're all going to died some day and since I'm the shortest maybe my organs will blowup inside me or something or I'll go into a comma then what would become of Yami"  
  
"Well will cross that bridge when we get to it"  
  
"What if the bridge collapses'  
  
"Very funny Yugi"  
  
Then they realized that they were at Wanahana corner, The place were they all head in different directions to go home, so they said good bye and Yugi started to walk off alone. Yami then appeared before Yugi in his transparent form.  
  
"Yugi why did you bring that subject up"  
  
"Well it hit me today that someday I am going to die and I'm worried that you won't be able to get your memories in time"  
  
It has been two years since the puzzle was solved and Yugi was already thinking about college He wanted to be an archeologist and go to Egypt that way they could find out about Yami's past more  
  
"You know Yugi you have a life"  
  
"O I do I never noticed" Yugi joked as he started to walk in the middle of the street  
  
They were almost home so Yugi decided to challenge Yami to a race to the shop  
  
"Ready, set, go"  
  
Quickly Yami ran in front of Yugi not noticing the car that was speeding around the corner that never stopped until a crash was heard but Yami didn't hear it and touched the door, then turned around to find the real reason he had won, Yami saw the sight of a car crashing into a building with Yugi pinned in between the building and the car. Yami saw Yugi's expressionless face covered in blood and twisted in the fire and metal that was the car. Yami quickly came to Yugi's side to see what he could do he went into Yugi's soul room to find Yugi in the dark laying on the cold cement floor in Egyptian clothing, Yami's clothing. Yami ran to his wounded friend's side to comfort him, he dare not think what was obvious to the crowd that had formed around the site watching the fire fighters try to rescue the boy, he was dying. Yami cradled his friends soul in his arms crying as he watched his friend in pain.  
  
"Ya-mi"  
  
"Yes Yugi it's me rested just save your strengths you'll be ok"  
  
"Now---I won't"  
  
"Yugi"  
  
"I'm not ---stupid Yami take --- care of my family and our friends"  
  
"I will"  
  
Yami cried on his friend's dying soul he knew this would happen but not this soon, not to Yugi  
  
"Yami ---I want –you to ---have my body---to finish your search"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Yami this is---my death---wish please"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Thank you ---Yami for ---being a real---friend"  
  
And with that Yugi slowly disappeared into golden light and Yami was in a stretcher in an ambulance  
  
"HE'S ALIVE"  
  
Yami didn't want to be alive anymore, he didn't want to even be a spirit, he wanted to be with Yugi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami: hurray u actually killed some one  
  
Yugi: I would be proud of you too but you killed me so  
  
Malik: WHY DO YOU NOT FEAR ME  
  
Yc2008: Get over yourself Maric  
  
Malik: IT"S MALIK M-A-L-I-K  
  
Yc2008: like anyone is going to care for another month  
  
Yugi and Yami: *nod*  
  
Malik: then I'll be in Cancun call me when I'm needed HERE I COME HOT GIRLS!  
  
Isis: * hits Malik with a pan* not if I can help it *drags him away  
  
Yugi: I'm sure glad I don't have a sister 


	2. the truth reveiled

A/n: anyway if anyone really carries about my miserable life and is asking why I finally wrote a sad story it because there is a lot of sad things going on in my life right now and no I don't really want to talk about it really personal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Joey was sitting in front of the TV doing his homework when a breaking news report appeared on the TV  
  
"Ok who attacked America Again?"  
  
The TV reporter explain"Tonight there has been a death in front of the Kame Game shop a car crashed into a building pinning a high school child in between the to flaming objects burning him severely causing him to die  
  
Joey then picked up the phone and dialed the number to Yugi's house wondering if he knew the kid but his eye's widened as he heard the next half of the report  
  
"The child had spiky hair that was red and black and wore a domino high outfit, there is no confirmation on who the boy is but it is feared that it might be the well renowned duelist Yugi Motou"  
  
At those word Joey dropped the phone as he stair in disbelieve at the twisted metal that might been Yugi's grave.  
  
But the next have disturbed Joey the most, It brought joy and pain  
  
"Hold on the boy is alive I repeat the boy survived he has made a miraculous recovery and is doing well"  
  
Joey then ran out of apartment to tell Tea and Tristan that there might still be hope, he thought ________________________________________________________________  
  
Tristan was riding in his car going to return a book that he had forgotten to give back to Yugi when he found that all the road going to Yugi's house were closed. As he turned back to go home he turned on the radio for a helpful hint in what the hold up was he didn't like what he heard  
  
"I'm coming in from the Kame Game shop were today a car crashed into a building not far from here. The building and car pinned a boy from Domino High in between. His condition was dead and has now some how decreased to critic condition there is no word on the child's name but it is fear the child is well known duelists Yugi Motou"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
As Tristan yelled at his radio he almost was hit by a car.  
  
"WATCH IT... hey Tristan get in I know were Yugi is"  
  
It was Joey and Yugi's grandfather. Tristan nodded  
  
"Let's get Tea"  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Tea was in the dance studio 15 min. early for class like she always was and turned the stereo to station that played good music to dance to the same station Yugi had turned to when he surprised her in the park on there first date in fact this was the song they danced to. Yugi was the only person she thought about some times and she needed to get her mind of the topic that Yugi had brought up that day then the music stopped for a special report  
  
"I'm coming in from the Kame Game shop were today A car crashed into a building not far from here. The building and car pinned a boy from Domino High in between. His condition was dead and has now some how decreased to critic condition there is no word on the child's name but it is fear the child is well known duelists Yugi Motou"  
  
"o my god"  
  
Then she heard a car horn out side the studio. It was the guys see asked the dance teacher for forgiveness for leaving before the class and jumped into the car  
  
"GUY'S YUGI's---"  
  
"We know Tea we all hear it on the news Yugi's Grandpa knows were he is"  
  
"I hope that Yugi isn't –"  
  
"DON"T TALK LIKE THAT TEA"  
  
The car fell into a long silence until they reach the hospital. Familiar faces surrounded them quickly: Mako, Mai, Maric, Bakura, and Isis all there surrounding them explaining that they couldn't get in with out family members permission. Soon they were at the door of Yugi's hospital room. They were all too scared to open the door and of what they would find. So Tea opened it. In side was what they hoped was Yugi laying on a bed covered with life-support, tubes and bandages. Next to him was a tall boy with a domino uniform. He was sitting at Yugi's bed side staring at him  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"I told the nurse we were cousins, that is kinda true"  
  
It was Seto only he was different, he was crying.  
  
"The Doctors said--- he may not live"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Seto stared at his rival in total disbelief of that was happening  
  
"They said even if by some miracle he happens to live he might be paralyzed, and after the rehabilitation and the re-teaching he won't get out of the hospital until the age of 31 it's not right"  
  
Seto then bursted into tears something he hadn't done for thirteen years no one could blame him Joey hit the wall with the side of his fist as he sank to the ground. For the first time since duelist kingdom he felt useless he couldn't help his friend. Tea fell to the ground in tears trying to wake her self from this nightmare. Tristan tried to be a man about it and not cry but failed badly. Grandpa sat on the chair next to Seto and put his hands on his face and sobbed  
  
"urg"  
  
Yami slowly regain focus so he could see his friends sobbing at his bed side he felt pain something he hadn't felt for 3000 years. Remembering that his partner was gone he was alone, he called out to Yugi threw his mind link to him: no response he started to cry, everyone then noticed that Yugi was up or so they thought  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yami shuck his head  
  
"Yami!?"  
  
Yami nodded  
  
"Yami where's Yugi?"  
  
All Yami could do was look up, some how every one knew what that meant Yugi was gone.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
A scream ran threw the world and all of Yugi's friends heard it. Everyone who had ever known Yugi including Shady hear Joey's cry for his lost friend. Tea faulted from this new. Tristan swore in several languages. A Seto's eye's expanded three times there normal size and grandpa was almost at the edge of a heart attack, Yugi was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yc2008: very sappy...there is more though  
  
Yugi: MORE HOW CAN THERE BE MORE U KILLED ME EVERYONE KNOWS THEN THEY CRY AND THAT"S IT  
  
Yc2008: Yami doesn't take it well  
  
Yugi: o boy---I advise anyone how will actually read the next capture to have a tissue box with them--- I read it  
  
Yc2008: o and if your wondering why I us bares(----) instead of dots(...) it's because my computer is gay and it will look wrong trust me 


	3. Remember me

Yugi: o boy now what  
  
Yc2008: A funeral  
  
Yugi: but I have no body  
  
Yc2008: just read, o by the way there is a part were they give a bunch of odd gifts, I'll explain at the bottom this is also an odd ending  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea, Joey and Tristan called anyone that Yugi had known and told them what happened they also thought it would be fit to hold a ceremony of some kind. They went to the back yard of the Game shop picked out a spot were the four of them often hung out and placed a stone with Yugi's name on it underneath the engaging it read "a true friend to the end". Yami got out of the hospital three days after the accident, he spent the next few days locked up in Yugi's room, Joey tried to talk to Yami but Yami told him to go away and Joey left. It was a week later and everyone including Yami was in the backyard of the Kame game shop everyone brought an item that reminds them of Yugi and put it in a hole in front of the stone this is what people brought  
  
Tea: a cd of the first song they danced to Joey: the time wizard that Yugi had given him Grandpa; the last three cards of the Exodia that started there journey Isis+Maric: a bag of sand for Egypt Maco: The recipe for the fish he made when he first meet Yugi Mai: a purple feather that symbolized the harpies lady Duke: A dice with a millennium eye on the one square Tristan: a monkey statue Bakura: Change of Heart card Yami: a replica of his Egyptian crown  
  
They threw there items into the the pit and buried them. Yami started to cry getting the puzzle wet. Then something happened. The puzzle glowed golden and the eye on the puzzle shot out a beam of light showing a holographic Yugi in Royal Egyptian attired and wings. Yami looked in amazement to see Yugi smiling face again then he realized everyone could see holographic Yugi. Behind Yugi where Mana, Mahado and his mother and father; his mother had her hands over Yugi.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi was then release from his mothers grip and stepped forward  
  
"hey guys it's me Yugi this is like a message so I really can't talk back sorry I can only do this once ok. First I'm real happy up here Mona, Mahado and my mom and Dad are here so I'm never lonely and Mahado is teaching me magic, It great. Second, Joey?"  
  
"Ya Yug?"  
  
"I miss you, you have the potential to be better then me, actually you already are; can't really win a game with a dead guy, keep going at it."  
  
"I well"  
  
"Tea I love you I never had enough nerve to kiss you but there's one waiting for you here."  
  
"I'll hold you to it"  
  
"Tristan, sorry but I have to cancel on that driving course you promised me today I don't think I can make it"  
  
"it's O.K."  
  
"Bakura if that spirit gives you any trouble I'll come down there and give him the old one two"  
  
Yugi tried to punch and nothing in particular to show off but the fell with a laughter, everyone laughed threw there tears  
  
"ok Yug I'll tell you"  
  
"Seto, I don't know if you're here but Yami is the real duelists I really feel guilty Yami never got the credit he disserved for all of my victories, not me, as Joey, Tristan and Tea could already tell you so Yami is you're real rival not me, for give me?"  
  
"I'll tell him Yug"  
  
"And Yami?"  
  
"Yes Yugi"  
  
"thank you for being by my side all the time and never giving up on me, you're the only reason I have so many friends look around Yami look at all these friends the only reason I have them all is because of you "  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"When I solved the puzzle I wished for one thing, to have friends, and now look at all the people who care so much they came to say good bye thank you Yami, and I have a special pair of people who also wanted to say hi"  
  
Then a tall Man in Egyptian clothing and blonde hair hanging his arm around a women with Egyptian clothes and black and red hair came into the picture, they both wore crowns of gold with the sigh of Osirio on them, like Yami's  
  
"Hello son"  
  
"Father? mother?"  
  
"Yes son we are your parents"  
  
"When I left the kingdom in your hands I didn't know if you could handle it but I look at you now and wonder why I had a doubt in my mind that you couldn't rule Egypt and you recently have saved the world several time with the help of the little boy over there that resembles you greatly and your friends, I don't think any parents could be prouder of there son"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"I know we were never the perfect parents but we miss you, this boy explained the whole story of what adventures you fought and I think we can help "  
  
Then a map of Egypt appeared on the holograph screen there was a red dot. Soon the picture zoomed in on the spot to revealed it t o be in the Valley of the Kings  
  
"this is your tomb Yami, I made it during my ran everyone but you knew were it was you were so you saving Egypt I knew you would never make yourself one so I made this one that is also where a man named Grandpa found your puzzle"  
  
"thank you father"  
  
Then the picture went back to Yugi  
  
"Well guy I have to go ,bye"  
  
The like that the picture was gone  
  
"NO WAIT YUGI!!"  
  
"he's gone Yami, Yug is gone"  
  
"NO HE CAN'T BE GONE"  
  
Yami fell to his hands and knees He tried to cry but there were no more tears to cry out. Yami was use to the felling of tears he had had them since Yugi died, They were his new friend and for some reason they had conferred him in his time of pain but now they too were gone Yami stood up and ran he really couldn't tell were thought no matter how many time he had walked with Yugi up and down the street he didn't know anything about the area. It was raining now he hear his feet splash into the wet puddles, he hated it, every step he took reminded him that Yugi was gone and Yami was now alone. Then he saw the park a spent and Yami often went to. They us to sit on this on cliff that looked off the city of Domino Yami remembered the first time he saw the sight. He was surprised by how much modern technology had taken over. He was in au of the light and sounds of a real city. And once more he had found himself at this very cliff. He walked up to the edge of it and once again looked out at the magnificent sight of lights that elite the city but it seemed different in ways the lights weren't as bright tonight they were dull as if to be saddened by Yami's loss. Yami then looked down at the step bottom of the cliff remembering the numerous talks that Yugi had in health class about suicide. One day Yami had listened to a class and remember that if a person is depressed because of things that were going on in there life they might committed suicide but they couldn't turn back on the decision then Yami had tuned out. Yami thought about Yugi and how much he wanted to be with him. Then he looked at the cliff.  
  
"I know what I must do"  
  
Yami then stepped to the edge of the cliff spread his arms out and closed his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok I know it's a lot to take in, in one chap. but bare with me...if I did it the right why we wouldn't get threw this until my b-day (July)any way there is a lot to explain..  
  
Presents: Tea=a cd of the first song they danced to: Recall the part of the last chap. were Tea was thinking about there first date---that song  
  
Joey= the time wizard that Yugi had given him: must I explain  
  
Grandpa= the last three cards of the Exodia that started there journey: in this fic I decided by some miracle grandpa found the other three exordia cards lost in the ocean no thanks to Wevile  
  
Isis+Mari=: a bag of sand for Egypt: ummm...I don't know  
  
Maco=The recipe for the fish he made when he first meet Yugi: remember how the fish were out of Duelist Kingdome and Joey and Tristan went and helped themselves and they found out it was Maco's fish---that one  
  
Mai= a purple feather that symbolized the harpies lady: the harpies woman is obsessed  
  
Duke= A dice with a millennium eye on the one square: he's dice man what can I say  
  
Tristan= a monkey statue virtual world  
  
Bakura= Change of Heart card: his favorite card  
  
Yami= a replica of his Egyptian crown: the pharaoh thing  
  
O and also for the record  
  
Mana: (dark magician girl) Mahado's apprentice  
  
Mahado: (dark magician) one the seven priests...had millennium ring  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Ms. Zeal: ^o^ I fell special...*hugs Ms. Zeal* for some reason everyone loves depressing stories so your not alone  
  
Mai Wheeler: ^^ I updated....The only too bad I don't know several different languages ^^;;;; o well—I'm learning Japanese so maybe  
  
Shibby-One: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ^O^ I finally killed so one WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! PARTY AT MY PLACE---PARTY, PARTY!!!  
  
Terra1813: Thanks--- I'm not that good, I have grammar problems and I can't spell that well ether ^ ^ JOIN THE CLUB!! (I also noticed you were a new fan fiction author so WELCOME!!!^^) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: what does that last part mean?  
  
Yc2008: take a hint---he's going to kill him self  
  
Yugi: suicide?  
  
Yc2008: yup  
  
Yugi: that's a bit much even for you?  
  
Yc2008: I know  
  
Yugi: will it work?  
  
Yc2008: maybe  
  
Yugi: MAYBE!?  
  
Yc2008: Gtg bye ^.^  
  
Yugi: what do you mean maybe, and why are you so happy it doesn't add you, o forget it (p.s: I just had a great idea but I'm torn; should it be a "sappy happy" ending or a "plot of revenge" ending 


	4. a ray of hope

Aright.. I'm REALLY HYPER BECAUSE OF GOOD FRIDAY!!!^^  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Yami: I'm scared  
  
Yc2008: WHAT R YOU DOING HERE!!!  
  
Yami: You killed me  
  
Yc2008: LEAVE!  
  
Yami: *falls there trap door* AAAHHHH@o@  
  
Yc2008: anyway I'm going to Anime Boston!!^^  
  
Yugi: It a convention when tons of Anime fans and evil authors get to get there and -.- * Sigh* do stuff. I think  
  
Yc2008: ^^ On with the fic!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I know what I must do"  
  
Yami then stepped to the edge of the cliff spread his arms out and closed his eye.  
  
"YAMI NO!!!"  
  
At that moment Yami snapped his eyes open and saw all his friends behind him, everyone. Joey was in the front of the crowd.  
  
"Yami you idiot what the hell do you think your doing"  
  
"I have no purpose I don't want to be alive anymore"  
  
"NO PERPOSE NO PERPOSE Yami you have more reason to be on this earth then any of us"  
  
"Joey's right, Yugi knew that you had a job to complete and he is letting you complete it"  
  
"Yami don't let Yugi's sacrifice go to waste"  
  
Yami then fell to the ground once more. This time he found his old friend tears. He forgot what Yugi had done for him. He gave him a chance to life again; he gave him a purpose to live and most of all Yugi not Yami gave him friends. Realizing what he had done Yami felt more guiltily then ever.  
  
"YOU GUYS DON'T GET IT I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM HE COULD STILL BE ALIVE IF I HAD TOLD HIM THE CAR WAS COMING I---"  
  
Yami felt a slap across the face. He looked up to see a crying Tea wearing a black dress. She had struck Yami  
  
"YAMI YOU GURK, YUGI GAVE EVERY THING TO YOU!!! HE GAVE UP ANY OTHER DREAMS HE HAD TO GO OF AND PLAY DUEL MONSTERS SO YOU COULD GET YOUR MEMORIES BACK, HE LET YOU RISK HIS LIVE WHEN YOU PLAYED IN THE SHADOW RELEAM, HE GAVE UP HIS LIFE SO YOU COULD HAPPYLY FINSH YOUR"S AND THIS IS HOW YOU"RE GOING TO REPAY HIM, KILLING YOUR SELF, HOW DID SUCH AN AIR HEAD BECOME PHARAOH IS BEYOND ME BUT SOME ONE MADE A MISSTAKE"  
  
Yami then stood up and hung his head low in shame. He never relived how much Yugi had really done for him. Then he realized that Yugi never once talked or worried about himself. Without Yugi, Yami might have never gotten as far as he was now, some one else might have amendatory backed down from some of the challenges that Yugi decided to go into head on. Yami then looked at all off his friends he knew they were suffering this torment inside them too.  
  
"Guy I'm so sorry I"  
  
"We know Yami you were probably the closest person to Yugi "  
  
"I'm sorry I said what I said Yami but someone had to so that you could get your head strait" Tea said as she placed a hand on her hip  
  
"I know I really deserved it, well I guess we have to finish what we started uh?"  
  
And with that everyone walk back to the Kame game shop and said there last good byes but everyone wasn't that sad. they knew Yugi was with people they knew and he was happy.  
  
later Seto came in privacy and lied an envelope on Yugi's grave with the word "Sorry" write across it .Then Yami opened in to bury it with the other items get found a bag off the remands of the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon.(1) In side was a note it read "what was the beginning is now then end"(2) Yami smiled at the phrase remembering the first day he meet Seto as he buried the note and bag in the ground. Yami got up and brushed himself off he turned around walked then realized that something was pulling at his shirt he turned to find a small boy maybe only five with red and black hair with golden bangs and purple eyes smiling at him. The boy then let out a giggle.  
  
"Hello mister"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"What to be my friend?"  
  
"uh,Sure"  
  
"Look at me I'm a plane"  
  
The little boy spread out his arms and ran around the backyard. Yami turn as he heard his name being called out in the distance and found Joey at the front door in his normal cloths but he had a black bandana tied around his arm(3). Yami than looked at the backyard to introduce the boy to Joey  
  
"I'm sorry I never got your name"  
  
He found the boy was gone. He then found a cherry blossom on Yugi's grave, which was strange because there were no cherry blossom tress near there. Yami then gave a warm small smile and looked at Yugi's grave stone  
  
"I should have known"  
  
Joey appeared next to Yami. he looked at his friend then the grave in total confusion of what Yami was talking about  
  
"Yami how were you talking to and what should you have known"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Yami started walk to the house as a confused Joey followed behind. Yami knew that he must now do he must do. He wouldn't make Yugi's sacrifices go to waste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Foot notes~*~ (I need more of these) ~*~  
  
1. Ripped up blue eye's card pieces- the first episode Kabia ripped the four blue eyes card and he kept them for no reason at all  
  
2. "What was the beginning is now then end"- The whole Yugioh story started with the blue eyes so why not end with it  
  
3. Black Bandana- If someone is in morning a friend they usually wear a black band or bandana around there arm. I had a friend how did it once so  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Yc2008: Anyway the people have spoken Yami's on a war path!! ^^  
  
Yami: O boy  
  
Yc2008: there will be more detail in the next chapter  
  
Yugi : which is three months later  
  
Yc2008: it takes a wile for Yami to get over your death  
  
Yugi: ^^ YUP that's the kind of guy I am  
  
Yc2008: You know your going to be in the next chapter  
  
Yugi:OO what?!  
  
Yami: It's going to be a flash back, don't worry  
  
Yugi: oy va 


	5. send the pain below bad news

Yc2008: ^^I had sooo much fun over the weekend---I totally forgot to update- --sorry---I went to anime Boston  
  
Yugi: -.-I'm sooo depressed ---they didn't have one picture of me---not one  
  
Yami: . Well you're the goofy side kick at least the should have had a picture of me  
  
Yugi: -O- well at least I'm not a free loader  
  
Yami: YOU WHAT TO SAVE THAT TO MY FACE SHORT STUFF  
  
Yugi:O AT LEAST I HAVE ONE!!  
  
Yc2008: before this gets ugly I better start the fanfic---p.s this is the last chapter  
  
Yugi& Yami : WHAT!?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the song "send the pain below" by Chevelle ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*I liked*~  
  
~*Having hurt*~  
  
~*So send the pain below*~  
  
~*Where I need it.*~  
  
Three months later  
  
Yami glanced at the clock in the class room.  
  
1:50  
  
Yami sighed wondering how Yugi did this his whole life. Even though he was gone Yami still thought about Yugi often. Yami longed for the easier day when he was a spirit with no school or chores. Most of all Yami longed for Yugi. His care free smile was but a memory to Yami now, A memory he protected with his live. Sometimes if Yami was down he would visit Yugi's empty soul room. It was cool now, vacant. The toys that Yugi used to play with that where colorful and warm were now gray colored and broken. The walls were changed to stone but Yami still found confer in standing in it, recalling all the times he opened the door to tell Yugi he could switch back and finding him playing with some toy in the room.  
Sudden Yami found that someone was calling for him and left his thoughts.  
  
"Yam, YAM"  
  
"wa"  
  
"It's about time"  
  
It was Joey. Yam was Yami's new nick name according to Joey at least. Even though Tea said what Joey call Yami, Yugi in fear some one might find out that Yami is Yugi, but Joey knew that no one would care so he made him a nick name. He used to call Yugi, Yug so he calls Yami, Yam.  
  
"o hi Joey"  
  
"What's up you were in a trance the whole class"  
  
"I was visiting old memories"  
  
"Not the best thing to do in class bud"  
  
"I know but I already know all of material"  
  
"Well you are the pharaoh and all you better"  
  
Yami knew that to because they were studying ancient Egypt, most about the golden age when Yami rained. Today by some miracle they were taking about Yami's father. Yami had just found the memories of him and his father so Yami knows all about his childhood and father.  
  
~*You used to beg me*~  
  
~*To take*~  
  
~*Care of things*~  
  
~*And smile at the thoughts*~  
  
~*Of me failing*~  
  
"so Yami what are you missing"  
  
"uh?"  
  
"What memories are left that you don't have?"  
  
"o I don't know anything about my rule over Egypt, only that I was crowned young and I have no memories of a man that my dad calls Samana"  
  
"Samana? Who is he? Is he a good guy?"  
  
"Well the way my father talked of him no"  
  
~*But long before*~  
  
~*Having hurt*~  
  
~*I'll send the pain below,*~  
  
~*I'll send the pain below*~  
  
Just then Tea walked into the empty class room (Tristan was in America helping Cerenity with a charity concert to fight Ads because his younger brother had died of it). They all then walked to wanahana corner in total silences. They did this ever month on the day Yugi died in respect. The first days after Yugi's death Yami had to be walked home because a) Yami had no idea were he was going and b) because he collapsed into tears as he walked by the accident sight. They had just reopened the building a week ago. Yami got to cut the ribbon to reopen the building. They also planned cherry trees around the building at Yami request because the reason Yami/Yugi got hurt so badly was the pour construct of the building so the owners did also anything so that he wouldn't sue.  
Yami had also planted his own cherry tree new to Yugi's grave. It was now April so the cherry trees were starting to bloom. Yami for once in three months trying to smile more then once a week, he couldn't.  
  
~*Much like suffocating*~  
  
~*Much like suffocating*~  
  
~*Much like suffocating (I'll send the pain below)*~  
  
~*Much like suffocating (I'll send the pain below)*~  
  
Yami soon reached the Kame game shop and slowly opened the door so that the bell wouldn't ring. He didn't want it to be known that he was home. He failed. The small bell rang.  
  
"Dame evil bell"  
  
"O hi Yugi. How was your day?"  
  
It was Grandpa. Yami had never told him that Yugi had died in the car accident. Only his friends knew. Yami wanted to tell him but he never go the chance.  
  
"good"  
  
"That's good. O and by the way you have mail"  
  
"Fan mail?"  
  
Yami got tons of fan mail. It was a bit annoying. At first he liked it thought but now it was a nuisances. He spent whole afternoons sending the same letter out to his fans.  
  
"Yes and this"  
  
Grandpa handed him a black envelope with a U.S police sticker on the seal. The accident was so bad and Yugi was so well known they called in the U.S in for help. The Tokyo didn't have the equipment to handle a case with such little evidence and the public would get really mad if there weren't answers about the favorite duelists' injuries.  
Yami said "thank you" and went up stairs. He tossed the letter to the  
deck and changed his cloths. He wore a pair of dark blue baggy jeans  
and a black shirt that said "I'm the best and you know it". He also  
wore an American baseball cap that was blue and red. He got it from  
Mokuba and Kabia when they went out to lunch in America so that no one  
knew who they were. It faulted though. Yami then shoved the envelope in his jean pocket and went down stairs were he found Tea and Joey waiting for him. They then set out for the park where they usually went on Fridays. They sat at the cliff and talked about adventures they had had. Yami then brought up the letter he had gotten.  
  
"Yam why would they send you a letter know"  
  
Yami never thought about it. It was odd. What was stranger was that the driver of the car was never found only his cloths. They assumed the body was "beyond salvation" and declared him died. Maybe they had found out what his name was.  
  
"Well open all already"  
  
~*You used run me away*~  
  
~*All while laughing*~  
  
~*Then cry about that fact*~  
  
~*Til my returns*~  
  
Yami slowly opened the envelope to find a letter and a necklace with dog tags. It looked like a dog tag but Yami wanted to read the letter. He handed the necklace to Tea and read the note to him self. All of a sudden Yami's eyes expanded as he finished the letter. He looked up in disbelief as Joey toke it out of his hands and read it aloud  
  
"Dear Mouto,  
  
We have studied the crash site in order to find out that cause the crash. The following is what we have found out.  
  
There was a driver in the car  
  
the driver was speeding  
  
the males name was Tio Rabana  
  
he lived in Egypt  
  
we was in a group that is after world conquest also known as P.A.M.D(no one knew what it stood for)  
  
the accidents was planned, calculated and practiced  
  
In short it was no accident that the man crashed the car in to the building pinning you in between, it was an assassination. For your own safely we advise you to go everywhere with another person, never be home alone and always keep your eyes open. In conclusion we give you the necklace the driver wore. If you make anything of it tell us right away.  
  
-US FBI"  
  
~*But long before*~  
  
~*Having hurt*~  
  
~*I'll send the pain below*~  
  
~*I'll send the pain below*~  
  
There silence as Joey finished the letter. They were too shocked to say anything. Someone wanted to kill Yami (or Yugi). There was one question that swarmed in there minds "why?"  
Joey was in a trance like state. Open wounds that were created by Yugi's death were now re opened. He felt the wet salty sensation of water flow down his cheeks. Nothing compared to the loss of his best friend, but it made it worse that some how he could save him. If he just remember the fact he was going home with Yugi to do there project, maybe, just maybe, Yugi wouldn't have died.  
  
~*Much like suffocating,*~  
  
~*Much like suffocating,*~  
  
~*Much like suffocating (I'll send the pain below),*~  
  
~*Much like suffocating (I'll send the pain below),*~  
  
~*Much like suffocating!*~  
  
Tea collapsed to her knees when she her that it was no accident. She wanted to grab the letter to see if Joey was joking. She thought that he had read something wrong or maybe he was playing around. She still had den totally excepted the fact that Yugi was gone. She still was praying for one day when she would wake up to find it was only a night mare, but deep in her soul she knew the truth, she was just afraid.  
  
~*I can'y feel my chest (chest, chest),*~  
  
~*Anymore,*~  
  
~*Drop down,*~  
  
~*Cause I am, (?)*~  
  
~*I can't feel my chest (chest, chest) (RAHH!!!)*~  
  
~*Drop down! (RAHHHHHH!!!)*~  
  
Yami was still in a state of utter shock. 'IT WAS HIS FAULT AFTER ALL! THEY WANTED HIM NOT YUGI!' He was going over something in his head, The accident mostly, The angle of the car, what kind of car it was as if to find what he was looking for he broke from his daze and grabbed the necklace out of Tea's hand. He looked at the tags carefully and his eyes once again popped out of there socks he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yami started to speak of different tongue of the old (1) Tea broke from the trance only noticed the word Ra combined with old language. Joey then broke from his wet traces only to stare at Yami.  
  
He was crying  
  
For the first time in two months Yami showed an emotion. He never smiled or yelled or anything he only stared with a strait face and to show emotion changed the tone of his voices but never this.  
It was true Yami was crying, he almost looked died. His face with drawn into his chest, his legs drawn close to his chest held by his lip arms. He hadn't eaten much of anything lately so he looks pail and death. That was the only why to describe him : death. There was no color in his cheeks at all. The only way you knew he was alive was by the tears that rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Yam?"  
  
"Yami it wasn't your fault"  
  
"YES IT WAS!! LOOK!!"  
  
He didn't' look up but held out the dog tags showing one. It read in a language everyone knew: Egyptian(2): "Pharaoh Atem must die-----Samana"  
  
~*I liked,*~  
  
~*Having hurt,*~  
  
~*So send the pain below,*~  
  
~*So send the pain below (Much like suffocating) (I liked)*~  
  
~*So send the pain below (Much like suffocating) (Having hurt)*~  
  
~*So send the pain below (Much like suffocating)*~  
  
~*So send the pain below (Much like suffocating)*~  
  
~*So send the pain below.*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Foot notes:  
  
different tongue of the old: In short Ancient Egyptian(he's swearing ^^)  
  
(2)It read in a language everyone knew: Egyptian: They all know Egyptian  
because they are all reincarnations of some one that was in Egyptian  
(more info on it read "the real Egyptian story")so those trades get  
transferred into there reincarnations (that's how Seto could read the  
text on the Ra card ^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yc2008: Hey my computer is acting normal  
  
Yugi: you call a slow as a snail computer that messes up all the time normal?  
  
Yami: WHAT YOU SAID THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!?  
  
Yc2008:*nod*  
  
Yami: WOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yc2008: there's going to be a sequel  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
YC2008: I get noticed that the rest of the story doesn't fit in with the beginning plot "getting over Yugi's death  
  
Yami: OO Well then what is the next story going to be about?  
  
Yc2008: Well you go out for revenge of Yugi's death and find out so interesting things that you never knew about  
  
Yami: Like---  
  
Yc2008: YOU HAVE TWO WIVES  
  
Yami: WHAT!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yc2008: It wasn't uncommon back then—one pharaoh had twenty wives  
  
Yami: TWENTY!!  
  
Yc2008: bye! 


End file.
